


naba gelyo 16

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	naba gelyo 16

Mararka qaarkood ma micno sida wanaagsan ee aad ahaayeen. Mararka qaarkood waxaa jiray uun aad u tiro badan.

Tani waxa ay ahayd mid ka mid ah times kuwa.

Brienne si kasta la dirireen.

Waxay waxba ma arki karin Jaime quusan, inkasta oo uu ahaa cad in waqtigan ay ma ku guulaysan. Waxa ay lahayd daqiiqado yar si ay ula socdaan isaga fowdo ah in ay qaataan iyo bogi uu kulan nimco iyo xawaaraha sidii ayuu u soo jeestay, diyaarinta dhowr dagaalyahanno ...

Oo sidaas daraaddeed afar iyaga iyadu si deg deg ah isku mar.

Waxaa ka mid ah times kuwa ahayd.

Waxa ay ahayd in ka badan.

Waxay la jiifsaday caarada seeftiisana on qoorta, iyagoo la aqbalo ee deji.

"Jaime maanta gadood ka," qof baa ciyey kor ku dhawaaq xagga danbe ee ka durkaan rag haray isu urursanaaya ah, iyo wax yar oo barooranaya oo oo dhimanaya, "Maxaad ula jeeddaa?"

"Dadka Daadahee By u baxda ciyaaro at adeegsado dagaalada," waxay ahayd jawaabta ka soo milkiilaha seef qabtay in ay iyada dhuunta. Oo qorraxdii waxay ku ahaa hadhay dhalaalaya isaga ka dambeeya, iyada deyseen xagal this.

"Isaga halkan keen," ayuu hadalkiisa ku daray. Wuxuu hoos ku tiirsanaa, qabteen Brienne iyo iyada hauled in ay jilbaha; Wuxuu ahaa inaga badan yahay, waxay ahayd, dhacdo dhif ah, iyo iska cad oo xoog leh oo ku filan in ay iyada ku wareegsan u ruxmadaan. Iyada riixitaanka ka dhanka ah geed u dhaw, mar kale ayuu la safay seef inuu qoorta.

Si fiican ayey u leeyihiin qorraxda soo baxay indhaha iyada. Waxay haatan ku arki karin sida kuwa badan oo iyaga ka mid ah hadhay. Todoba, waxaana suurto gal sideed, ma tirinta dhaawacmeen.

Laba nin jiideen la soo dhaafay Jaime. Iyagu ma ay ahaayeen qaadashada fursadaha wixii isaga la jooga; Gacmihiisana waxaa hore u xidhxidhnaa.

"Waa kuma kan King gacankudhiiglihii?"

"Maya," Jaime yiri, aad salaantid timaha soo baxay inuu indhihiisa. "Iyada Kill, haddaad."

Ninkii wuxuu eegay dib at Brienne iyo iyada ka kooban iyada hadal in wakhti iyo dib isaga at edab darro waayo, ninna ma jahwareer cad.

"Wuxuu bluffing" ayuu yiri qof.

"Dabcan uu bluffing, taasi waxa weeye waxa Lannisters ku sameeyo., Waxaan u maleynayaa inaan kugu hayn doonaa, oo nool, waayo, haatan," ayuu yiri iyada captor si Brienne. "Your halkan saaxiib waa uun qabow ku filan si ay u dhigan tahay."

"Waxa uu ii saaxiib ma," ayuu yiri Brienne. Indhaheedii bay la kulmay Jaimes. Markaasuu siiyey afar meelood meel ee smile a. Qosol ah, ayay yeelaysay doonayaan in ay ilka, isla markiiba xasuusta ah wax habeennimo la soo dhaafay ayay hudheelkii ka.

"Waa nabar ah oo qurux badan." Ninkii wuxuu kor ugu dhibic ah ee uu geedku inuu taabto, iyada oo dhabanka iyo orodada dhererka ah. Oo wuxuu lahaa hab tarbiyada wacan oo ku hadasha, sida horjeeda erayada dhabta ah. "Waxaan ku siin kara oo kale si ay u dhigma." Waxa uu dib u eegay Jaime.

"Iyada oo aad jeceshahay oo dhan qurxin," ayuu yiri Jaime. "Like I yiri, waxa aan ii."

"Waxaan arki doonaa haddii aan ku samayn kartaa in aad maskaxdaada beddesho." Waa hagaag, walaalahooda ii xanuujiyay markuu on wejigeeda. Waxa ay lahayd labaad u noqdo mid mahadcelinaynaa in uu jimicsi sameyn xaddiga saxda ah ee ay gacanta ku hor Micida qarqisay. Waxay qaadatay xakameeyaan xoogsatay jabkeedii gaar ah oo aan si qabsoomayn janno ka on wejigeeda. Gacmaheedana way Waxay qabtaa in ay dhinac iyada. Markaasaa saara biyaha.

Her captor eegay dib at Jaime jawaab celin.

"Waa kuma sidii haddii ay lahaan lahayd qof u soo baxay inay wax dhacaan oo," ayuu yiri, kula tegitaanku caajis.

Brienne weli hayn tellegnaayeen si toos ah horteeda oo ah.

Daalo ee ciyaarta, ama laga yaabo in uu miyir qabo of la'aanta waqti, iyada captor ruxay, si dadka kale ee loogu talagalay gacmaha la xidhxidhnaa. Markaasay waxay u guurto iyadoo la farqiga, iyada oo Jaime on qaybo u gaar ka danbeeya fardaha kala duwan lahaa in kor loogu hayaa sida wanaagsan ee ay kula. Fardaha ayaa lagu hayaa at dhiibdhiibka joogta ah. Waxa aan ahaa ku gaarno, orodka ka dambeeya, waxay noqon lahayd in la joogteeyo for dheer awoodi.

Marka maamulaha dambayntii joojiyey iyada oo fikrad kama cad inta ay la guuraya. Waxay u xootay weyn, oo gacmaheeduna waxay ka dambeeya iyo Baaqyadaa for hawada. Nimankiina way biyo helitaanka at a prominent Somali, laakiin aan ninna dan iyaga ayaa bixiya wax. Jaime sidled dhow iyo eegay Qaraxi ilaa at qorraxda. Waxay gaadhay ka dib markii daqiiqad, wuxuu kuu sheegayaa iyada hanuuninta. Iyagu ma ay ahaayeen dheeraad ah koonfurta, in badan ahaa cad; waqooyi ama laga yaabee waqooyi bari.

Waxaa jiray fursad u beddelan erayo aan lahayn waxa isagoo iska cad. Ma aha in ay wax gaar ah ku yiraahdaan isaga si kasta.

Mar labaad, waxay u guurayso. In koraan hadda, inkasta oo ay u muuqdeen sababta oo ah dhul badan oo swampy. Waxay si fiican u tegey oo wuxuu galay fiidkii ilaa ay qorraxdu ay simbiriirixan ee la soo dhaafay darafka geedaha.

Waxaa la degta ah u koraya ee mugdiga ah, halka dab la dhisay iyo fardaha dhacaa. Jaime iyo Brienne waxaa loo oggolaaday inay fadhiistaan meel bannaan oo gaaban, laakiin Sidaa darteed anigana waxaa nasasho gaaban ka hor ay hauled mar kale, soo bixiyey geed oo xidhxidhnaa in ay ka mid kor ku xusan, mid dhinacan kasta.

Brienne adkeeyay muruqa walba sida la isku tidhi, iyagoo xidhxidhan, iyagoo og inay keeni lahayd in debcin, wax yar ka badan raaxo markii ay hakin galay bindings ah. Waxay dareemaan karin Jaime gacanta-ma on ujeedada, iyada waxa ay u malaynayeen si fiican loo cadaadiyey dambe ee bawdyaha iyada.

Qanacdey in midkoodna awoodi doonaan inay u guurto, la shaqayn jiray ayaa dib ugu isaga saaxiibbadiis ah u galay, waxayna ku sii socdeen inay hoos u degaan, helaan cunto ay ka weyn oo dab ka bilowday.

Her wejigiisa ayaa Madaxu. Mar kasta oo iyada u garaaca wadnaha simaya Suudi Yalaxow oo maqaarka oo immika abraded. Waxay bilaabeen in ay diiradda saaraan neefsashada. In the sideed seconds, qabanayso sideed seconds sideed seconds, laga bilaabo hoose ee caloosha, sida iyada oo hub-master oo iyada baray.

Moon ayaa huruud ah lagama yaabo in ay bilaabeen in ay ku kici in masaafada u. Waxay tirin iyo neefsatay halka ay ka daadatay iyo bedelay.

Cuntada The ursaday wanaagsan. Laakiin waxay ahayd in ka badan gaajooday harraadsan. Iyadu waa inaanay joojin kari waayay oo ku saabsan biyaha. Maskaxdeeda ahaa conjuring images of the badaha cerulean, biyo-dhac ku noole ka soo guriga jasiiradda of Tarth.

Gacanta Jaime soo horjeeda lugaha iyada guuray. Waxay u adkaysan hal daqiiqo ka dibna guryamaa, "aad joojiso karta in"?

"Waxaan doonaya in la go'aamiyo kala duwan ee dhaqdhaqaaq," ayuu ku jawaabay, "ma idin khiyaanayn aadan. In kastoo aan u malaynayaa waxa uu sasab aad u malaynayaa in aan u haysanin tamar. Kari aad gacantayda ku taaban?"

Brienne qaloocdo, iyada oo dhudhunka dhowr sentimitir. Kaduudasho toogtay ilaa iyada gacanta, iyo waxay u keentay dib. Waxay isku dayeen kale ee. Faraha iyada oo si kooban u orday inuu calaacasha.

"Sow fiican?" ayuu yiri. "QABASHADA gacmaha mugdi ah. Xitaa waxaa jira moon ah."

Waxay wax ka sheegay.

"Waxaad ka cadhaysan sababta oo ah waxa aan sheegay in wajigaaga."

"Maya," Brienne ku tiirsanaa madaxiisa ka dhanka ah jilif QEEYBTII geedka. "Waxaad ayaa sheegay in ka hor inta. Waxa uu ahaa qallafsan, laakiin ma run ahayn."

"Waa mid ka mid ah sababaha ayaan ka fogaadaan wax kasta oo isku day in ay nin ballad geesiga qumman yahay, waxa maydhan biyaha u dhow adag tahay in la ahaadaa qof asluub iyo haddaad Run sheegaysaan waqti isku mid ah. Qof soo socda."

Her dib u ahaa in ay dabka ee masaafada u, halka Jaime wejigiisa waxaa, sidaas ayay u dhacday in ay sugto farax qaar ka mid ah, listening to codka qofka u dhowaanin, laakiin aan awoodin in ay arkaan.

"Waa kuwee mid aad ee doonayaan in biyaha?" Cod wacan yahay in u muuqdeen in ay noqon mas'uul.

Jaime waxba kuma, mana Brienne.

"Ma trick ah."

"Cadaabta The ma aha, ri-fucker," Jaime sheegay in ay la raaxada siman.

Brienne maqlay sanqadhii sacabka isku xidha Hilib iyo dareemay sanqadha gabooye, geedka in jawaab. Waxay grimaced in reflex waji furnaan.

Ninkii wuxuu hareeraheeday yimaadeen oo iyada iyo qabtay waterbag ah. Waxay rabeen in ay ku tufaan oo ku saabsan, laakiin iyadu uma aydaan dheecaanka, oo iyana waxay ahayd sidaas harraadsan. Waxay cabbeen Liqidda ah ee ay ka kooban tahay biyo brackish, laakiin jiido wejigeeda iska hor uu joojiyay waxaa bixiya iyada si.

Markaasuu siiyey eegaan enigmatic oo intay tageen ayay dib ugu xerada, dahaarka ee raadkooda yaan uu ugu dhakhsaha badan engegay.

Aamusnaanta ka dhigay iyada dareenno eed. Oo waxaa laga yaabaa in ay ahayd wax kadis ah, laakiin gacanta Jaime ma uusan mar dambe wax iyada taabato. Sidaa darteed anigana waxaa nacas inaad raali markay waxba xumaan ma aan samayn. Haddana qaadashada biyaha hadda dareentay sida khiyaanay yar.

"Jaime ...?" ayay tidhi qasdila'aan.

"Waxaan ka helay waxa aan doonayay," ayuu yiri.


End file.
